A Minnie Mouse Cartoon: Mouse-Vision
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: Minnie Mouse gets her own television show.


**Matthews and Whitehead present...**

 **A Minnie Mouse Cartoon: Mouse-Vision**

 **We don't own Minnie Mouse or any Walt Disney characters. They all belong to the Walt Disney Company. This is a parody of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode from Season 7, which originally aired on July 19th, 2009. We do own ourselves.**

 _[Episode starts at the night view of Mickey Mouse Land with a dog on the sign, then a view of Minnie's house, with a light now turned on. Minnie picks up a remote and sits on her couch.]_

"All of the most intelligent programming starts before 5 AM." says Minnie.

"Our programming will begin shortly." says Biff the Announcer, offscreen.

"No, no, no. Take your time. It's worth the wait." says Minnie.

"Biff and Sully Media presents..."

 _[Minnie claps her hands]_

"Biff and Sully. Your source for the latest in wooden hammers, collectible yellow hard building hats, _[cut to a pigeon]_ and cute little pigeons..." says Announcer Biff.

"How sophisticated!" says Minnie, drinking an empty cup of coffee.

"...has been cancelled." says Announcer Biff, as he hears a buzzer sound.

 _[Minnie spits out steam]_

"Oh, yeah. I haven't made the coffee yet." says Minnie.

 _[cuts to a coffee maker as she makes the coffee]_

"Why in the world would they cancel Biff and Sully? What could possibly be more enriching?" Minnie said.

 _[as she drinks her coffee, guitar music starts playing, the house starts shaking, and Minnie spits out coffee]_ What?! _[Biff continues to play the guitar on TV. He's then lit on fire, and then explodes, and a title card comes up saying "The Construction Worker".]_

"Hey there. I'm Biff the Construction Worker. I don't have a hammer yet. But if I did, I would want a really big one like this." Biff says, as he pulls out a paper, showing a big hammer.

"He obviously doesn't know the first thing about working. This is an outrage!" Minnie scoffs, in an angered tone.

"So here's my phone number if you want to talk about..." Biff said, showing his phone number "1-40C-BIFF". Biff starts to hear a call and picks up his phone. "Hello?"

"Where is my Biff and Sully?" says Minnie, on the phone, angrily.

"Your...what?" asks Biff.

"I'm quite certain you wouldn't know working if it hit you with a hammer!" said Minnie.

"Uhhhh...I don't have a hammer." says Biff.

"Do they just give a show to just anybody over there?" asks Minnie.

"Pretty much. My wife gave me this one for my birthday." said Biff.

"Really?" Minnie said in surprise.

"Yeah. I wanted a hammer, or a worker named after me... but you know, whatever. I guess a TV show is pretty cool." Biff said.

"It's that easy?" Minnie hangs up the phone and dials a number. "Hello? Biff and Sully Media? Give me a TV show! Give me a TV show! I want a show!" Minnie says, excitedly. Cut to her bowtique later. "Come on! Just a few more minutes, Minnie, and it'll be your turn to bask in the lime light!" Minnie giggles.

"Ohhh, yeah! Oh, lime light basking! Basking in the lime light!" Mickey laughs. "Oh, good times. Good times." Mickey turns to Minnie. "So where will said basking take place?" Mickey asks.

"Like I would tell you! Hmph." Minnie said, angrily. Then she started to think. "Although, I've waited my whole life to have enough glory to rub it on someone's face. Anyone's face." She turns to Mickey, who winks. She shivers. "Even that face. Okay, I'll tell you, but the last thing I would want is for you to show up, so plug your ears!" Minnie shoves bows in Mickey's ears. "Well, I don't want to toot my own whistle, but...Wait, no! That's exactly what I meant to do!" Minnie said.

Mickey hears Minnie mumbling and giggling. The clock ticks to 5:00 PM and a bell rings.

"Oh!" Minnie said and rushed off.

"Say again, Minnie?" said Mickey, who couldn't hear what Minnie was saying. Minnie giggles as she runs home.

"Biff and Sully Media presents, "Minnie Chat!" With your host, Minnie Mouse." says Announcer Biff.

Minnie's in her house.

"Greetings, I'm Minnie Mouse, your host of "Minnie Chat". says Minnie.

Pluto is seeing watching TV at Mickey's house. He pushes a button on the remote.

"Today, on Minnie Chat, we'll be discussing something near and dear to my heart, lovely mice, like myself, of course." says Minnie. Mickey sees Minnie on TV.

"Minnie's on TV?" Mickey screams and rushes to Minnie's house. "Minnie! Minnie!" He pants and then rushes into her house, but then goes back out, knocks and then goes inside. He pants as he approaches Minnie. "Minnie, you're on TV!" Minnie frowns. "No, really, Minnie, come look!"

"I know I'm on TV! See the camera?" They both look at a camera. "You're on TV too, Mickey." Mickey stares at the camera.

"TV?" Mickey leaves happily.

"That Mickey. As I was saying, today on Minnie Chat, we'll be discussing..." said Minnie.

"Wow!" said Donald, as he entered with Mickey.

"So I ran to tell Minnie that she was on TV and she told me that I was on TV and now you're on TV, Donald!" said Mickey.

"I'm on TV?!" Donald rushes back to his house to turn on the TV.

"This isn't happening!" said Minnie.

"I'm not on TV!" Donald rushes back into Minnie's house. "Mickey, I went home, and turned on my TV, but I wasn't on the TV. Why did you lie to me, Mickey? Aw, phooey." said Donald.

"Donald, if you want to be on the TV, you have to be in front of the camera!" Minnie said.

"Ohhh, I get it!" Donald said, laughing. "Hi, TV People!" Donald puts his face on the lens, then shows his beak. "Quack! And my beak is on TV!"

A live-action shot of the inside of a duck's beak is shown on a television set.

"Does my beak really match Donald's?" Scrooge McDuck said.

"Mickey, you gotta try this!" said Donald.

Mickey and Donald both play with the camera and laugh.

"Mickey, Donald, get off my camera!" Minnie gets Donald off the camera, but he falls onto her. She growls and pushes him off of her. "Donald, if you like the camera so much, why don't you be the camera man?"

"Camera man?" Donald said.

"That means you take all of the pretty pictures." Minnie said, making air quotes.

"Oooh ooh! Whoo! Whoo! Let me do something too, please?!" Mickey said.

"Fine, Mickey. You can be the sound man." Minnie handed Mickey a boom microphone.

"Soundman..." Mickey gets amazed as an angelic choir sings.

"Today we're gonna be talking about..." Minnie said, offscreen.

The camera is aimed at Minnie from the classic series.

"Why isn't the camera on me?" Minnie says.

Donald moves it to another Minnie picture.

"No! I'm the one talking!" yells Minnie.

Donald moves the camera around. Minnie growls, and jumps in front of the camera.

"I'm right here! Ahem! Today on Minnie Chat... we'll be discussing the lovely mice." Minnie sits down. "Donald, I'm down here." As I was saying, today, we'll be..."

Donald moves the camera up and down once.

"Today-"

Donald moves the camera up and down repeatedly and Minnie growls. She gets up, walks to Donald, and ties him to the camera. Then she sits back down.

"Now then, I was going to tell you about my lovely..." Mickey lowers boom microphone into the scene, hits it on Minnie's head and puts it in her mouth. "Mic...!" The microphone hits Minnie in the face and she growls.

"It's heavy, Minnie!" says Mickey. Minnie grabs it and places it on Mickey's head. "Thanks, Minnie. But it itches."

Cut to Goofy seeing Minnie on TV.

"I gotta tell my boys about this!" says Donald, offscreen.

"Minnie has her own TV show?" says Goofy.

"Well, you'll just have to wait a little longer, Donald! Now, if there are no more interruptions." Minnie gets interrupted by Goofy, holding up a sign saying "Eat at Potatoland" in front of the camera.

"Eat at Potatoland! Home of the original potatoes! And remember, these farmers know how to make them!" says Goofy.

"Out!" Minnie pushes Goofy out, and then comes back. She groans and sighs in relief. Goofy comes back, dances with a sign, and then sings.

"Potatoland! Potatoland, we don't just want you. We want your potatoes too!"

Cut to Clarabelle Cow seeing the show.

"Wow, I can line dance better than that!" Clarabelle goes in front of the camera and dances. "Yee-haw!"

"Hey, Donald! I'm looking for your nephews!" Daisy Duck sees Clarabelle and Goofy dancing on TV. "Line-dancing? Boring. What they need is my way cool cheer routine!" Daisy falls onto Minnie's desk, breaking it in half. Cuts to Bert, watching the show.

"Oh, please. I can cause far more fun than that." Bert said. "Ernie, where did you put my pigeons?"

"Go, team, go! Go, team, go!" Daisy dances.

Bert appears on camera, laughs, and starts sending pigeons around the house, breaking two of Minnie's pictures in the process.

"Huey, Dewey, and Louie!" Donald laughs, as he rocks the camera up and down.

The camera pans at Clarabelle, Daisy, then at Goofy.

"Fight, team, fight! Fight, team, fight!" says Daisy.

Bert then sends a pigeon to make Goofy fly.

"And check out my pigeon farm full of pigeons!" Bert laughs, then Goofy kicks him away.

"Potatoland! Potatoland! Eat at Potatoland!" Goofy sang.

"Nooo! My show!" Minnie sniffles and sobs.

Mickey rises from behind the desk along with his arms and rubs Minnie's back.

"You seem tense, Minnie."

Minnie growls, groans, and pushes Mickey away. "Cut that out!" Minnie gets angry and veins throb in her forehead. "That's it! Everyone, out!" Everybody stops what they're doing. "What do you think this is, huh? Some kind of housewarming?!"

"Did somebody say housewarming?" says Pete, as Minnie frowns. "Hey, everyone! It's a housewarming!"

Citizens come into Minnie's house cheering as the house's cheeks start puffing up. Minnie notices everyone talking as a limousine pulls up and Darius comes out.

"Get off my set! This is not working!" said Minnie.

"Actually, I'd say the show is doing just fine." Darius approaches Minnie. "At least according to our latest ratings. He pulls out a bag of money, big at first, but zooms out to show that the bag is tiny. He laughs, coughs, and clears his throat. "This is actually a lot by media standards. Everyone is working out, except for you..." He points at Kyle. "You..." He then points at Bob. "You..." Then he points at Dylan. "...and you." And now he points to Minnie.

"Me?" Minnie couldn't believe it and was kicked out of her house. Cut to her in the bed frowning with a remote in her hand.

"And now, Biff and Sully's top media standards show for the last 20 weeks. "Minnie's House Party!" With your host, Biff the Construction Worker!"

"Hey, hey, hey, party people! Are you ready to party Minnie style?"

The crowd cheers and applauds. Cut to Minnie in her bed frowning.

"Thank you for making us number one, because I was finally able to get...a new hammer! Thanks, Minnie!" says Biff.

Minnie growls.

"Let's party!" shouts Biff.

As a curtain reveals Biff, he begins to play with the hammer as audience cheers and applauds. The scene zooms out to show Clarabelle Cow line-dancing, Mickey Mouse playing the keyboard, Donald Duck playing the drums, and Daisy doing her cheer. Goofy swings on a rope holding the sign saying "Potatoland", as Bert is pressing the buttons, which fire pigeons. Cuts to TV, then Minnie, who is shocked.

"Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" Minnie stomps on the floor while holding a broom.

Minnie screams as the camera pans down to Biff, rocks start falling from the ceiling. People continue to party around Minnie's house.


End file.
